On The Line
by ellaatthedisco
Summary: A short one-shot songfic to Demi Lovato's On The Line. Smitchie. R&R Please.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot and I understand if you want to kill me for not updating my other stories in forever. But anyway I got Demi's CD today and I heard this song and just KNEW I had to make a story off of it. Being a Jemi fan that's how I originally envisioned it BUT I have to make it a Smitchie. And if you're a die hard fan like me then you can never get tired of these so I'll stop talking and start the story. But first...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Camp Rock and all it's characters belong to Disney Channel and On The Line belongs to Demi Lovato and Hollywood Records.**

* * *

_ I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong._

Mitchie shoved the pointless papers off of her bed and onto the floor. Most of them were either blank or had three words that ended up being scribbled away in the end. She looked over towards her over flowing trash can where she had originally been putting all the wasted papers by crumpling them up and tossing them from her bed to the basket. She sighed loudly to herself falling backwards on her bed. _I should NOT have to say sorry... except for the fact it's my fault he left. _She knew there was no use trying to write any new songs, considering her biggest inspiration had walked out the door only days earlier, but continued trying anyway only to come up with frustration and disappointment. She picked her purple Sidekick up off of her night stand and looked through the missed calls. They were all from Shane and the occasional Caitlyn. She was not going to call him back no matter how wrong she was.

_ One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We had it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical._

She sighed once again throwing her phone down at the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes and for the first time in the past four days let the memories come flooding back without fighting. She remembered sitting on the dock with him as he sang her his song about 'the voice' which unknowingly became about her. She felt herself half smile. How they were each others other half. She missed it so much. Everyone always said they'd end up falling for each other. No one knew they'd end up falling away from each other just as quickly.

_  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_

_._Shane stared at his phone mentally begging it to ring and show the picture he wanted to see most of all. _Come on, Mitchie, just one call_, he thought desperately. Shane wanted so bad to call her again but felt it might be too much. He didn't feel there was a need to fight at all he doesn't even know why he walked out that door without bothering to make everything right again. He looked at the clock and realized it was nearing three in the morning. He sighed, _I guess tonight we'll leave it on the line. _He set his phone down on the coffee table before leaving the room, turning off the light and heading to his own room.

_ Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!_

Shane threw another pillow at the door before reaching for another. He was now glad he had packed his bed with them, when he had bought them he did not expect them to be so useful. He checked the time once again, three in the afternoon. He knew she walked home from school around this time and waited impatiently as he continued throwing pillows at his door. He never would have said forever had he known they'd have this fight so soon.

He wanted it to be forever with Mitchie but he didn't know how to do that having never been so deeply in love with someone before. Actually Shane Gray had never been in love at all. He sighed remembering the first time they told each other they loved each other. They were so happy but it's like something inside told him they wouldn't make it. He was sure of his feelings towards her what he wasn't so sure of was whether they'd have their happily ever after or not.

Sometimes he just felt as though when they were talking they just weren't getting through to each other.

_ One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical._

Mitchie stared at her missed calls again. She hated not calling him back but was too stubborn to hit 'send'. More and more memories had been hitting her and they felt so real she loved it. Everything was almost as if planned out by well paid writer**(Hint, hint, wink, wink btw not talking about me.)**. She remembered everything. They were so destined they were tragically bonded to each other.

_  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

It was now twenty-three minutes after six and Shane had run out of pillows and resorted to throwing harder, noisier items at the door. He knew the rest of the household was getting annoyed but didn't care. He really wanted to call her, but even more than that he wanted her to call. He picked up his phone ready to call when instead jumped at his mother's calling for supper and dropped his phone. Shane looked down at it but didn't bother picking it up. Shane walked sadly out of his room and down to his family.

_ Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread._

Shane gave up on her calling him back and dialed her number not wasting time on going through contacts. He held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hey!" He perked up at her voice but his heart soon fell. "It's Mitchie, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you." There was a beep and Shane hesitated but began to speak.

"Mitch, I- please." He whispered desperately before hanging up.

_  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid._

Mitchie listened to the message for the fourth time smiling at the simple three words. They weren't much but she didn't care. She had heard his tone and that's all that mattered. She just wanted to know he still cared and still wanted her. She hit 'send' and waited for an answer.

_ One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
_

"Hello?" The person on the other end asked uneasily.

"Hi." Mitchie breathed quietly.

"Mitch, I-" Shane began but she cut him off.

"Me too." Was all she said and it made him smile the brightest he had in the past five days.

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so whatdja think? Definitely not my best I know. But it felt right to end it this way. There's just something about the song that made that ending feel right. Well, I don't know that's my opinion so how about you tell me? Just press the little 'GO' button and tell me what you like, what I need to improve on, remember I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
**


End file.
